


Sing For Me

by Karratran



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Presents, Haruka's birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karratran/pseuds/Karratran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka gets woken up in the middle of the night by an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Birthday's Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> I submmited this for Haru's Birthday Bash on Tumblr.
> 
> (karratran.tumblr.com)!

He hadn’t been sleeping all that well, it was a summer night, so he was sweating profusely and his clothes stuck to his skin. He was rather uncomfortable. And the tapping that roused him up wasn’t making things better. He sighed sleepily and turned.

It was a –tap- -tap- -tap-ing every few moments; it reminded him of one of the American movies Rin made them watch together. The one with the teenager who went to wake up the other at night to hang out.

As the thought occurred to Haruka, he cracked open his eyelids to glance at the digital clock on his headboard.

23:59:37

Why would anyone be up at this ungodly hour? Why would they want to wake Haruka up, anyway? Did they hate him? Who would be so heartless?

-Tap-

Haruka rubbed his face with his hands while sighing in annoyance and turning once more. Whoever it was, they were going to get a piece of his mind. So he raised hastily from his bed to slid open his window and drew a deep breath, preparing to speak loudly (not quite yelling, because he wasn’t one to yell).

He halted mid-breath, once his sleep-hazed brain realized who it was.

“…R-Rin?” He breathed.

The red haired boy’s presence had most definitely been unexpected, but the way he appeared was, by far, the most unsettling thing the raven haired boy had ever seen. Rin was sitting rather comfortably on the corner of the veranda, as if it wasn’t dangerous at all. But the most garish thing, though, was the fact that he was sporting an acoustic guitar. A gaudy, polished black and golden acoustic guitar. And it’s case was laying against the veranda, inside the garden.

Since it was a hot summer night, Rin was wearing a tank top and his jogging pants, and had his hair pulled into a ponytail. Haruka himself was wearing a loose shirt and shorts.

“Yo, Haru? Tell me what time do you have,” Was what Rin said. No ‘Hey, sorry for disturb you so late at night’?…What was Rin doing here?

“Huh?”

Haruka was dumbfounded, but turned to see his clock.

00:00:26

“It’s a few seconds past midnight,” He answered after turning back to the window.

“Okay,” Rin did not smirk, like Haruka expected, but rather he smiled sweetly, “Stay there.”

The raven haired boy felt his knees wobble and his breath catch as soon as the first chord reached his ears.

Why had Rin never told him about being able to play the guitar? Haruka couldn’t take his eyes off of Rin, watching him move his left hand on the fret board, expertly pressing the strings in time with the fingers of his right hand pulling and striking them in front of the sound hole. In the middle of the night, the music was so pure and clear.

Just how long had he been practicing? How did he get the time? As far as Haruka knew, Rin barely had time to study, let alone practice guitar. Because the third years had so much to do, but Rin was always pushing himself further than most, wanting to be on the top 10 of the Academy. Why was that moron wasting time on Haruka?

_-Aoi hoshi umare ochi ima koko ni tadoritsuki (A new star is born after struggling for so long)_   
_-Hitonami ni magirezu ni kimi to deaeta kiseki (Lost in a crowd, it was a miracle that I was able to meet you)_

Haruka eyes widened and he had to grab the window sill to keep himself from falling to his knees. Why had Rin never told him that he could sing?!

_-Tokubetsu na omedetou to takusan no arigatou (Special congratulations and many thanks)_   
_-Odoroi ta sono me ga mitakute (I see the look of surprise in your eyes)_

How did Rin come up with the lyrics? They were rather accurate… or was he making them up as he went? Why he was saying “omedetou”, though?

_-Utaou! Akari wo keshite (Sing! Turn the lights off)_   
_-Junbi wa ii yo fukikeshite (Get ready to blow out the candles)_

…Candles?

_-Oh, Happy, Happy, Happy Birthday to You, more_   
_-Kira, kira, kira, kagayaku, shine more (Sparkle, glitter, twinkle, glisten, shine more)_   
_-Itsuno hi mo emi ga yawarakai koe ga (Your sunny smile, your tender voice)_   
_-Suki da yo forever (I’ll love them forever)_   
_-Itoshii kimi he, Happy Birthday (To my beloved, Happy Birthday)_

Rin looked up at him every time he heard Haruka gasp so he could to lock eyes with him. Well, it wasn’t as if he could look away, anyhow. He didn’t even notice when his own breathing became ragged. It hadn’t occurred to Haruka until then that the reason why Rin was doing this was because it was his birthday. And that was also the reason why the redhead had asked for the time. He had wanted to be on time. He wanted to be the first one to congratulate Haruka.

_-Kimi ga moshi kanashii toki boku ni makasete hoshii (Whenever you are sad, just tell me what you wish for)_   
_-Sono namida ima suguni egao ni kaete miseru (I’ll replace all of those tears with a big smile at once)_

Haruka didn’t cry. So why would he come up with something so ridiculous? The crybaby was Rin himself, unless… unless he meant that in reversed roles? He truly was singing things that you’d say to someone you want to spend… spend the rest of your life with.

_-Manten no kirameki mo kimi wo shukufuku suru (The whole sky shines brightly when you are around)_   
_-Futari nara mainichi ga so special day (Being together every day would make it a so special day)_

Haruka’s heart throbbed, was this how Rin felt about him? He vaguely remembered that time when Rin stayed over for the first time after their friendship had just been repaired. When he read Rin’s essay, My Shinning.

_-Arukou! te ni te wo totte (Walk! I’ll take your hand in mine)_   
_-Hohaba awasete itsumademo (Let’s walk along together forever)_

A flash of red here and there helped Haruka keep track of how much he gasped at Rin’s words.

_-So, Happy, Happy, Happy, Birthday to You , more_   
_-Fuwa, fuwa, fuwa, ukabu sweet love (Fluffy, soft, light, floating sweet love)_   
_-Kimi no yasashi saga sono hitamuki saga (Your gentle nature, your earnest nature)_   
_-Suki da yo forever (I’ll love them forever)_   
_-Isshoni iyou, Happy Birthday (Let’s be together, Happy Birthday)_

_-Kimi no tokubetsu na hi wo iwaeru toyuu yorokobi (On your special day I’ll congratulate you and say)_   
_-“Umarete kurete arigatou…” (“Thank you for being born…”)_

The raven haired boy felt his eyes water. Just what was this idiot saying?

_-Oh, Happy, Happy, Happy Birthday to You, more_   
_-Kira, kira, kira, kagayaku shine more (Sparkle, glitter, twinkle, glisten, shine more)_   
_-Daita nukumori ga massugu na hitomi ga (Your warm embrace, your honest eyes)_   
_-Suki da yo forever (I’ll love them forever)_   
_-Itoshii kimi he, Happy Birthday (To my beloved, Happy Birthday)_

_-Isshoni iyou, Happy Birthday (Let’s be together, Happy Birthday)_

Haruka thought the song had ended, because Rin stopped playing the guitar, however, there was still one small part…

“ _Daisuki da yo, Happy Birthday…_ ” The last line was half sung and half spoken, Rin’s voice resounding in Haruka’s ears as if the red haired boy was right next to him. _I love you so much, Happy Birthday_ …

Haruka nearly sobbed right there but was able to restrain himself. Instead, he ran out of his room, down the stairs, into the dining room and slid open the door to the garden harshly.

“Rin!” Came the breathless cry, when Haruka noticed Rin was about to jump off the veranda and leave.

Halting when he heard his name, Rin turned around with a crestfallen face, as if he had thought Haruka had-

“You thought I didn’t like it?”

“I..” Rin looked away, embarrassed. “You do realize it takes a lot of courage to sing in front of someone who’s never heard you before? But then they bolt away? Who does that?”

Haruka sighed with a smile. “Idiot.”

He, then, proceeded to go help Rin off the veranda and into the house.

His red eyes seemed moister than usual. That, and the nervous smile he had, made Haruka take Rin’s hand and lace their fingers together.

The red head’s ruffled expression made Haruka smile unrestrained.

“H-Haru?”

“Thank you.”

Haruka was surprised at how his own voice sounded so… tender, and his heart fluttered with warmth.

His other hand reached to Rin’s neck, his thumb lightly brushing the redhead’s jaw.

“I guessed you wouldn’t want something… material.”Ah, Rin’s voice wavered, as if he didn’t totally believe himself. Such an utterly endearing moron.

Haruka couldn’t help himself, there was no reason to, though. Because all he could think of was how the guy in front of him was the most irritating, stubborn, dense, beautiful idiot he had ever met, but he wouldn’t change him for the world.

“[I love you, too,]” Managed Haruka in mangled English, surprising the redhead. “[Thank you.]”

Rin’s eyes watered, this time.

“You’re the best gift I could ever ask for, Rin.”

“I… Idiot! Don’t say it so bluntly! And you say I’m the romantic one!”

Haruka chuckled, successfully quieting the younger boy, who looked at him the same way he did when he made Haruka laugh the first time. “Is it a bad thing I say the truth? Didn’t you say you loved my ‘earnest nature’?”

Rin’s flushed face nearly matched his hair color. “S-shut up,” He muttered.

Ocean blue eyes followed the trail of fresh tears falling from bright red eyes.

It was not clear who initiated the kiss. It could have been Rin, leaning in, or it could have been Haruka, pulling Rin’s chin.

But that was not important. And yes, it wasn’t as if any of them had any experience, because it was both their first kisses, and there were teeth clashing and lips moving out of synchrony, but it was tender and warm, and none would have had it any other way.

It was chaste, but it was everything. They pressed their foreheads together and held hands, lacing the fingers that weren’t already.

“I brought you a cake, y’know? But it’s not a mackerel one,” He said with a small frown.

The eldest of the two raised an amused eyebrow. “You did?”

“It’s in the guitar case,” Rin whispered, and kissed Haruka lightly. Then he let go of Haruka’s hands to go pick up the case and bring it inside. “Here,” the redhead said after taking out a glazed muffin with a candle in the middle, which he promptly lighted after borrowing a match from the raven’s kitchen.

Haruka took the muffin and before even trying to blow the candle, he said, “…Sing again, that last phrase.”

The redhead tensed slightly, “I-I… Okay,” he took a breath and sang softly, “ _Daisuki da yo, Happy Birthday._ ”

The blue eyed swimmer blew the candle and reached to kiss Rin.

What a way to start a day. But most importantly, what a beautiful way to celebrate his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Happy Happy Birthday” by Mamoru Miyano (let’s pretend there’s an acoustic version). Especially chosen because, one, it’s a birthday song, and, two, he’s Rin’s voice actor. And the bastard is just as romantic as Rin. Or even more!
> 
> Lyrics translation: http://llamalikesarah.blogspot.ca/2014/02/happy-happy-birthday-miyano-mamoru.html


	2. Sweeten My Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Rin gave Haru his birthday cake, fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Water Boy~!  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

The chocolate flavored muffin with a cute looking blue frosting had been neither overwhelmingly sweet nor tasteless. The kind Haruka liked the most.

And Rin hadn’t bought the muffin. He actually made it himself. So it had been perfect.

Haruka guessed he was taking after Rin and his romanticism. Not that he was complaining.

They were currently lying on the floor, Haruka on top of Rin. Sharing sweet short kisses every few moments. Haruka ran lightly his fingers on the curves and dips of Rin’s arm, marveling on how the skin, paler than his, felt so soft and how it got the goose bumps after his fingers trailed over it. The blue eyed boy almost purred when he felt fingers rub his scalp lovingly.

“…Stay.”

A sigh. “I guess it can’t be helped.” A chuckle. “But I have classes tomo-“

“Skip them.”

“-rrow… Are you out of your mind?!”

“I’ll skip them too, if you stay with me.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…Rin?”

“…when did you get so clingy?”

“…”

“…”

“…It’s your fault.”

“The hell?”

Haruka tightened his arms around the younger male’s waist, earning a deep sigh from Rin, who tightened his own arms around Haruka’s shoulders.

“At least let’s get tucked into your bed, if we stay here we’ll get a cold,” Rin muttered, defeated.

“…It’s summer. We won’t get a cold. And I don’t want to move.”

“Haru. It’s your birthday, but it doesn’t mean that you can be a spoiled brat. Move.”

“Don’t wanna.” Came the muffled reply, as Haruka was nuzzling into Rin’s chest.

“Aw, c’mon, Haru! Why are you being such an asshat?”

“…I am not. I just want to be with you like this.”

An exasperated growl escaped from the redhead’s mouth.

“Just for the record, I will not do this on any other day that is not your birthday, understood?”

Haruka raised an eyebrow. “Wha-“

The question died in his throat and was replaced by an undignified yelp as Rin lifted him up, bridal style.

“Rin!”

“You didn’t want to move, so I’m moving you. Got a problem with that?”

“…Idiot.” Haruka said, while pouting.

They remained quiet for the rest of the way. Rin laid the raven haired boy on his bed, waited for him to get comfortable, and laid next to Haruka.

The blue eyed swimmer wrapped his arms and legs around the other boy and held him close. The youngest of the two did the same.

They breathed each other’s scent and basked in each other’s presence, feeling lightheaded, but at the same time anchored to each other. The whole world could disappear and they wouldn’t care.

“…Rin.” The raven breathed. “I can’t sleep.”

The redhead sighed sleepily, “I doubt there’s something I can do ‘bout it.” He tightened his arms around Haruka and breathed deeply.

“…Sing again.”

Rin tensed slightly.

The older boy wanted so bad to listen to the voice of his… friend? What was Rin to him now? His heart did a leap at the thought of spending more moments with Rin just like this. Peaceful, comfortable, soft, sweet, warm, lovely moments with Rin. And only Rin.

“What are we?” Haruka blurted out in a hushed tone. He had not even finished saying the question when he felt his face heating up. And it was not caused by the summer heat. He was definitely blushing. Not that he’d admit it.

There was a raged gasp that came from the other boy’s lips and the thumping of the heart inside the ribcage underneath his growing frantic. Haruka’s eyes widened in realization. Rin was nervous. Rin was probably freaking out in his mind.

Haruka lifted himself up a little to look at Rin’s face. He was blushing madly, and his eyes widened when he noticed that Haruka was also blushing.

“Wha-“ Rin cleared his throat, “What do you want us to be?” Was the breathed reply that came from chapped lips.

There was a short silence that crossed the space between them before Haruka leaned in to kiss Rin again. He nipped his lower lip lightly before taking a trembling breath against soft lips.

“Be mine,” The tanner boy whispered against the redhead’s lips, before kissing them again.

A low whine resounded from Rin’s throat, followed by strong arms circling around Haruka tight, pulling him closer.

Too soon, the need to breathe made itself present, making them break the kiss, but they pressed their foreheads together for a few moments.

“Only if you’re mine,” The red eyed swimmer panted.

Haruka tightened his grasp on the other boy relaxing on top of him and nuzzling his neck. A deep sigh puffed against the red haired boy.

“…Okay.”

Rin almost didn’t hear the muttered response, but the mouthed word against his throat was more than enough for him.

A comfortable silence fell upon them, sleep fogging their minds slowly. The night was finally starting to cool, and it made it so much more comfortable to lie together tangled in each other.

A soft hum reached Haruka’s ears, rousing him lightly as he recognized Rin’s voice in it, but sleep was pulling on his mind steadily.

_-Konya wa ude no naka de (In my arms tonight)_   
_-Subete azukete (Entrust everything)_   
_-Boku no soba de nemurinitsuku made (By my side until you fall asleep)_   
_-With me in your dreaming_

The soft sung words filled Haruka’s heart with contentment and affection. Rin’s voice was barely above a whisper, but it was loud enough for Haruka to listen the words that were being intoned with endearment.

_-Tsumetai kaze ni namida shita nara (If you shed tears in the cold wind)_   
_-Koko ni modotte kite tada dakishimeru kara (I'll just hug you, so come back here)_   
_-Kimi ga waratteru, sou, sore dake de (You laughing, yes, with just that)_   
_-Ureshikute (Makes me happy)_   
_-Forever, you are my smile_

The raven haired boy nuzzled his lover’s neck and smiled warmly. He guessed the other boy would have loved to see that smile, considering what he had just sung.

_-Deai wa guuzen ga kureta kiseki (Our encounter was a miracle given by chance)_   
_-Mirai wa issho ni tsukutte ikou (Let's make the future together)_   
_-Tatoeba, yukusaki ga mienai toki mo (For example, even when you can't see your destination)_   
_-Furikaereba boku wa koko ni tatte iru (If you look back, I'm standing here)_

-Yawarakai asahi ni tsutsumareru you na (Like being wrapped in the morning sun)  
-Kiete shimaisou de furete itakute (I wanted to touch it because it was likely to disappear)  
-Boku ga mamotte iku tte kimetakara (Because I have decided that I'm going to protect you)  
-Utau kara (I will sing)  
-Forever lullaby

Sleep took over Haruka, while the scent of summer, chlorine and Rin filled his dreams with light, warmth, water and love.

You’re my miracle.

…

Rin had to call the Academy early to call in sick, so that he could stay at Haruka’s. Haruka, in turn, had to call Makoto to tell him that he was not going to school, decline the younger boy’s offer of nurse him (Haruka also said he was sick) and dismiss any worry his best friend might have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “FOREVER LULLABY” by Mamoru Miyano (just a small part of it, from more or less half to end).
> 
> Translation by: http://aria-pon.blogspot.ca/2013/04/forever-lullaby-mamoru-miyano-lyrics.html


End file.
